The Southwest National Primate Research Center (SNPRC) has an increasing commitment to non-human primate AIDS research, as well as research on other infectious diseases. The recent acquisition of a large SPF rhesus macaque colony, along with the increasing number of projects within the Virology and Immunology Department that center on HIV and SIV research means that there is increased need for single or pair housing of macaques. In addition, the SNPRC supports research into the development of small, NHP models relevant to human hepatitis B and human hepatitis C that will also increase the facility's use of smaller caging, associated with these smaller primates. These changes will represent a substantially increased need for use of the centralized washing facility. In order to satisfy this need specific aims are: 1) to refurbish one large rack washer and one smaller cage washer, including installation of new computer control systems; 2) to replace the existing steam and hot water cage wash equipment, including installation of a new boiler, new wiring and new piping; 3) to install a cover at the doorway to the washing facility and a chain link fence surrounding it; 4) to install Stonclad flooring with Stonkote coating on the clean side of the facility and to re-coat with Stonkote on the dirty side; and 5) to purchase a utility vehicle and trailer for use in hauling cages to and from the centralized washing facility.